The goals of the Synthetic Chemistry Core are to provide consultation, custom syntheses, and other services, such as molecular modeling, to SWEHSC investigators. The Core synthesizes labeled or unlabeled compounds, and provides assistance to the Analytical Core in the identification of unknown compounds. The Core has synthesized more than 90 compounds for use by 14 SWEHSC investigators. Compounds were labeled with photoaffinity tags and radioisotopes. The Core is also included in a renewal grant application by the Arizona Cancer Center.